A packet routing system is part of a packet network that is responsible for routing packets from one node to the next. A process at a packet routing system is a functional module that is responsible for performing one or more designated functions on an incoming packet.
Each of the above mentioned processes at a packet routing system may use one or more resources to process the incoming packet. A process may use multiple resources and multiple processes may share the same resource.
A packet routing system may process a plurality of user sessions at the same time. When the number of the simultaneous sessions crosses a threshold, multiple sessions may compete for the same resource and a resource contention situation may occur.